En Francais Lost and Found Music Studios
by wildimagination101
Summary: Cosette Dubois is from Paris, France. She is a pianist, violinist, and vocalist and a little bit of a dancer. She wants to attend Lost and Found but she doesn't have very good English. She sings the audition song in French as to not mess it up by forgetting English words so she won't get eliminated for sure but will she get eliminated anyway? What will happen if she gets in?


Character list (all listed are original):

Cosette Dubois - Daughter

Marius Dubois - father

Simone Dubois - mother

 **A/N - please note that I don't know French or anything about France but I do my** **research so if anything is wrong..my apologies :) and yes she does struggle with** **English but the author (me lol) doesn't so I'm not going to write it poorly because my** **character doesn't speak English that well. In her dialogue I will express that she** **struggles with speaking English but in her thoughts I won't. Thanks for taking the time** **to read this note :)**

Chapter 1 - The Audition

I am wandering around Lost and Found a couple days before auditions just to get a feel of things. I have my violin with me in its case. My violin is really fragile and old. You're probably thinking it was handed down to me from my great grandparent or something and if you are you're kind of right..My violin is a Stradivarius and one of the oldest dating back to 1693 and although it's not the oldest since the oldest is from 1666 I still would not trade my violin for anything in the world. I love this instrument and I don't just play violin. I sing and play piano as well as a little dance. I do struggle with the English language since I was born and raised in Paris until we moved here. I am slowly learning English it's just so complex and difficult..I'm just walking around and I end up in something that looks like a cafe. I walk around slowly just admiring and taking in everything when I bump into something or something bumps into me..I don't know which.

"Oh wow I am so sorry!" mystery man states, well..attractive mystery man..I just furrow my eyebrows and look at him..probably with a funny look on my face.

"I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" He asks and I just keep the expression on my face the same.

"Okayyyy...", he drawls out, "Well..I'm just gonna go then..." He says and walks off leaving me probably looking stupid with this confused look on my face. After looking around for about five more minutes I decide to leave and head home.

***THE DAY OF THE AUDITIONS***

I walk into Lost and Found once again after a couple days of not being here. I walk into the room where the auditions are being held and there's a small stage with a microphone. I see Mr. T and go up to him and ask to talk privately. He agrees and says to follow him. Once we're alone I explain that I'm from Paris and slowly learning English but I don't want to get eliminated because of my bad English and asked if it would be okay for me to sing it in French, my language. He seemed reluctant but eventually agreed after a few moments of thinking and we went back out to the audition room. Then the same guy I ran into the last time I was here went up to the mic on stage and said some stuff..I didn't understand all of it but then some girl volunteers to go first I guess. She's good..

After a ton of auditioners sing the song the same guy who's been going up there after every auditioner is done singing and says some words but all I could understand were a few words like, 'next' 'give' and 'thanks' which didn't make much sense to me but I guess it pertained to the auditions. I'm the last one and after the guy asks if there's anyone left I nervously raise my hand. I go on stage as he gets off and stand in front of the mic.

"Before I sing the um...the chanson (A/N translation: song) I would like to..uh..dire (A/N translation: say) that I'm from Paris and my English is not very uh...good so I will be singing the song en français."

 _Oh ma douce souffrance,_

 _Pourquoi s'acharner tu recommences._

 _Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance,_

 _Sans lui je suis un peu paro,_

 _Je déambule seule dans le métro._

 _Une dernière danse,_

 _Pour oublier ma peine immense._

 _Je veux m'enfuir, que tout recommence,_

 _Oh, ma douce souffrance._

 _Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit._

 _Je danse avec le vent, la pluie._

 _Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel_

 _Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse._

 _Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur._

 _Est-ce mon tour ?_

 _Vient la douleur..._

 _Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne_

 _Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole._

 _Que d'espérance..._

 _Sur ce chemin en ton absence._

 _J'ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie n'est qu'un décor qui brille, vide de sens._

 _Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit._

 _Je danse avec le vent, la pluie._

 _Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel_

 _Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse._

 _Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur_

 _Est-ce mon tour ?_

 _Vient la douleur..._

 _Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne_

 _Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole._

 _Dans cette douce souffrance,_

 _Dont j'ai payé toutes les offenses,_

 _Écoute comme mon cœur est immense._

 _Je suis une enfant du monde._

 _Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit._

 _Je danse avec le vent, la pluie._

 _Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel_

 _Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse._

 _Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur._

 _Est-ce mon tour ?_

 _Vient la douleur..._

 _Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne_

 _Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole._

 **(A/N you can google the English translation of the song :])**

I end the song with my eyes closed and as I open them I just see shock, probably because I sang in French...then everyone starts to clap. I just smile at that but as I look around the room at everyone I notice one girl, she isn't clapping and has a foul expression on her face. What did I do?

 ** _Leia POV_**

Uhm why does she get some slack?! She should get treated the same as everyone else! Just because she doesn't speak English shouldn't mean anything! She won't get in. I just know it.

 ** _Cosette POV_**

I get off the stage and the same guy who's been going up there after every audition performance says something about a list posted and people got in and the word tomorrow. I think they're talking about a list of people who made it and its going to be "posted" as they said, tomorrow. I really hope I made it...

 **A/N: Yes it's short but I will make the future chapters longer. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! It's my first story on here although I do write on Wattpad, I don't write much. I love doing it but I don't know...just I would really appreciate any and every feedback that ISN'T MEAN so I can improve the story if there's anything to improve on :) Thanks!**


End file.
